When pressing rigid objects such as food or drink cans into prefabricated holding devices provided with engaging formations it is necessary to overcome the radial forces which may lead to permanent deformation of the holding elements. This often prevents the devices from performing the function assigned to them, namely, the retention of the respective part pressed therein, for instance, at its beaded edge. The danger of such a permanent deformation increases when several cans are arranged in one plane next to each other and are pressed simultaneously into correspondingly adjacent engaging formations on the carrier.